holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fudge Series
"Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing"(1972) by Judy Blume= Living with his little brother, Fudge, makes Peter Hatcher feel like a fourth grade nothing. Whether Fudge is throwing a temper tantrum in a shoe store,smearing mash potatoes on the walls at Hamburger Heaven, trying to fly, or scribbling all over Peter's homework, he's never far from trouble. He's a two-year-old terror who's almost three who gets away with everything-- and Peter's had enough. When Fudge walks off with Dribble, Peter's pet turtle, it's the last straw. Peter has put up with Fudge too long. How can he get his parents to pay attention to him for a change? # "Otherwise Known as Sheila the Great"(1972) by Judy Blume= Sheila Tubman sometimes wonders who she really is: the outgoing, witty, and capable Sheila the Great, or the secret Sheila, who's afraid of the dark, spiders, swimming, and dogs. When her family spends the summer in Tarrytown, Sheila has to face some of her worse fears. Not only does the dog come with the rented house, but her parents expect Sheila to take swimming lessons. Sheila does her best to pretend she's an expert at everything, but she knows she isn't fooling her new best friend, Mouse Ellis, who happens to be a crackerjack swimmer and a dog lover. What will it take for Sheila to admit to the Tarrytown kids--and to herself--that she's only human. # "Superfudge"(1980) by Judy Blume= Sometimes life in the Hatcher household is enough to make Peter think about running away. His worst problem is still his younger brother, Fudge, who hasn't changed a bit since his crazy capers in Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing. If you ask Peter, Fudge is just an older and bigger pain. Then Peter learns that his mom is going to have a baby and the whole family is moving to Princeton for a year. It will be bad enough starting the sixth grade in a strange place, and going to the same school as Fudge.But Peter can imagine something even worse. How will he ever survive if the new baby is a carbon copy of Fudge. # "Fudge A Mania"(1990) by Judy Blume= Peter Hatcher's summer is not looking good. First of all, Peter's brother, Fudge, the five-year-old human hurricane has plans to marry Peter's sworn enemy, Sheila Tubaman. Disgusting! Could anything be worse? Yes, because Peter's parents have decided to rent a summer home next door to the Tubmans. Which means that Peter will be trapped with Fudge and Sheila the Cootie Queen for three whole weeks.Will Peter be able to survive the summer? # "Double Fudge"(2002) by Judy Blume= Fudge is back, and he's discovered money in a big way. He's making his own "Fudge Bucks", dressing as a miser for Halloween, thumbing through catalogs before bed, and choosing birthdays and christmas presents years in advance--much to the embarrassment of his family, especially his older brother Peter, who's just starting seventh grade. But things begin to change when the Hatchers discover their long-lost relatives: The Howie Hatchers of Honolulu, Hawaii, with new cousins Flora and Fauna, and four-year-old Farley Drexel. A wild and wacky beginning to a new school year. Category:Book Series